


My Queen

by Forevermore_Fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, Derry, F/M, Fanfiction, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Logan Thompson - Freeform, NSFW, Stephen King - Freeform, bowers gang fanfiction, bowers gang headcanons, derry maine, maine, victor criss - Freeform, victor criss x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_Fiction/pseuds/Forevermore_Fiction
Summary: (Victor Criss x Reader)Requests:Yo could you please do another Vic/Reader one? I love him and he’s pretty underrated, especially when it comes to imagines/one shots/whatever you wanna call these. I’ve only found yours, The Kissing Bridge, so far. Even if you don’t, your writing is super good as well! Keep it up :^))I heard Vic x reader and I EXPLODEDWord Count: 3,737Rating: NSFWWarnings: mention of past peer pressure, sex, loss of virginity, way too much innocence, general lack of experience on both sides, language, a lot of Vic’s inner thoughts, mention of Patrick and Henry thinking they know everything about women





	My Queen

"So like, I had this giant sword or whatever, and I had it pointed at you,” you explain to Vic as the two of you walk down the hall. “And you're like… like a king, or something, in a fairy tale. But I totally just stab you, it made no sense! I felt so bad, Vicky, I wouldn't stab you!”

“It was just a dream,” he reminds you with a laugh, shoving past someone in front of him who was walking too slow. He takes your hand quickly so that the two of you won't get separated. “So, like, I’m a King?”

You look up at him, seeing that he's grinning. You roll your eyes. “Yeah, but I killed--”

“Does that make you my Queen?” he cuts you off. You blush a bit.

“W-Well, yeah, I guess so,” you agree. The bell for class rings and you gasp, quickly taking your hand back. “Fuck, I can't be late again. I'll see you after class, Vic!”

You hurry towards your class before he can respond, but you can't stop smiling to yourself. All throughout class you think about Vic calling you his Queen, the way his deep, dark hazel eyes sparkle and his smile lights up your heart. You find yourself drawing little doodles on your notebook of him and you together. Not that you  _ are _ together. He's just teasing you, he doesn't even like you like that…

Class couldn't end soon enough, but as soon as the bell dismisses you from class and from school, you get up and hurry with your books out of the room, looking for Vic. You think of maybe inviting him to your house to study, or maybe just straight up asking him if he wants to go on a date. Both of those options seem terrifying. What if he said no? What if he said  _ yes _ ?

A flash of blond hair across the hall catches your attention, and you quickly look in that direction, seeing Vic and starting over. Then you freeze, seeing that he isn't alone. There's a girl who's name you can't care to remember right now with him. She's pretty (prettier than you, you think), and if you remember right, she probably has more in common with Vic than you do. And the way he's leaning, the way he's looking at her, the way he's smiling… you swallow the lump in your throat and quickly turn the other way, hurrying to your locker and stuffing your books in your bag once you've got the door open. Then you walk briskly out the front door.

You have a favorite study spot, where you tend to sit when you want to be alone. It's just a small hill, a short walk from the school building, within earshot of the baseball field and overlooking some of Derry. But no one else has claimed it, so you sit down and pull out your books, although you don't plan on studying.

You should have known he didn't like you… Vic didn't have time for a preppy kid like you. He was just playing with you, teasing you. He wasn't stupid, he probably knew exactly how you felt and had been making fun of you earlier. Whatever, the two of you had been friends since you were kids, he would probably never look at you the way you looked at him...

“Hey! What happened to seeing me after class?” You look up to see Vic sitting himself down on the grass next to you. You sigh and start putting your books back into your backpack. “Hey, what's the matter?”

“Nothing,” you mumble, not looking at him. He hesitates.

“You aren't mad at me, are you? For what? What did I do?” he questions, mostly to himself.

“Nothing, really,” you lie. “You didn't have to come out here and talk to me, you could have stayed and talked to your friend.”

You glance at him and see it click in his head. “Oh,” he says. Then he smirks. “You're  _ jealous _ .”

“No I'm not!” you deny quickly. He moves closer to you, brushing your hair over your shoulder.

“You thought I was flirting with that girl, and you got jealous,” he presses. You blush and look down.

“I don't really care…” you mumble, feeling his lips on your neck and shivering. You turn your head quickly to look at him, surprised.

“How could I possibly do something like flirt with another girl when I’ve already got such a beautiful Queen…?” he teases you gently, taking your hand and kissing the knuckles. You just look shocked and he smirks. “She was flirting with me, sure. But I kept telling her I'm already seeing someone, so…”

“You're seeing someone?” you cut him off, your heart freezing up again. “W-Who?”

He laughs a little and moves impossibly closer to you, so that your hips are touching and his free hand, the one not holding yours, is on your waist. “You, hopefully. If you want,” he says. He tries to say it smoothly, but you can hear the nerves in his voice. You feel your heart flutter back to life and you smile.

“Yeah,  _ yes _ !” you agree quickly. “I would love to be the person seeing you-- your girlfriend!” You say it with such excitement that he can't help but lean forward and kiss you. You don't respond immediately, and he quickly pulls back, afraid he may have gone too far too quickly. “V-Vic, are you sure you want this?”

“Of course I'm sure, I've always been sure,” he tells you, squeezing your hand a bit. “I’ve always wanted this.”

“You have?” you gasp. He nods. “W-What about your friends?” You know Henry and the other two will make fun of him for this, for having a girlfriend instead of just getting in bed with you… that thought makes you blush. Getting in bed with Vic? Would that be a part of this? Would he do that with you?

“They'll get used to it…” he sighs, pushing his hair out of his face. You practically feel yourself swooning and mentally tell yourself to get a grip. The grin that spreads across his face tells you that he's trying to make you feel head over heels for him. You quickly look down again, blushing and trying to get ahold of yourself. He lets go of your hand and you feel his drop to your thigh carefully, rubbing his thumb in circles. “Do you maybe wanna come over to my place? We could… study, or something?”

“You wanna study?” you ask, a bit surprised. You look over at him and immediately blush, the hand on your leg and that added 'something’ clicking into place in your head. “Oh…”

“We don't have to, I just… it's not like we don't already know each other. And I just wanna kiss you so bad…” he admits, leaning close enough to kiss you again. You gasp a bit and put your hand on his shoulder.

“O-ok,” you agree quietly. He places a kiss on your jaw quickly before letting one touch your lips. “We should go to your house.”

The two of you have to walk to get there, and you can tell that he's a little impatient about this as you make your way to his house. You try to think of what to do, what to say. What do boys like? What would  _ Vic _ like? Was he going to like you once he saw you without clothes on? That thought sent you into a whirlwind of worry.

He lets himself into his house, and sneaks the both of you into his bedroom, which was always so much cleaner than you expected it to be. You slip off your sneakers quietly as he closes the door and locks it silently, then turn to look at you. Seeing your nervous stance, he moves forward carefully and took your hand again, kissing your neck.

“Have you ever… done this before?” he asks gently. You look up at him and he clears his throat. “You know… had sex?”

“No,” you tell him. He blushes a bit and nods. “Um… have you?”

“Yeah,” he admits. You feel a bit crushed by this but try not to let it show. “I'm sorry… I thought you'd never like me back…”

“Well I do,” you say, laughing lightly. He gulps and brushes your hair behind your ear. You feel so awkward. This isn't right, this shouldn't feel awkward. This is Vic, this is everything you've ever dreamed of. You touch his cheek and go up on your toes to kiss him, hoping it will melt the tension away.

It does.

He's immediately kissing you back, running his hands along your arms and hips and sides, and everywhere he touches makes you feel like you're on fire. You slide your hand back a little and pull him closer to you. He pulls you so that one of your legs wraps around his hip, then the other, and as he does this you gasp, marveling in the feeling of him lifting you up, the way you can feel him through his camo pants. He wants you… he  _ really _ wants you. It's almost unbelievable.

You soon realize that he's walking the two of you over to his bed, and when he gently sets you down, you move back for just a moment, trying to pull his shirt off of him. He quickly moves back enough to pull his sleeveless shirt over his head and toss it somewhere in his room. He's so pale, and so thin. You forget sometimes how small he his in comparison to his friends. He's not particularly muscular, but still so strong-- strong enough to lift you up, for example. You think to yourself that there isn't much people actually know about Victor Criss. He barely talks, he rarely gets close enough to anyone to know them, let alone let them know him. He's much a mystery. One that only his closest friends know all the answers to.

He leans back over you, kissing you again and crawling onto the bed over you, just enough so that he can grind himself against you, and you gasp, feeling him unbutton your blouse impatiently. As soon as he gets it open he pulls it off of you, and immediately tries to get your skirt off. You laugh a little and sit up to help him get your clothes off. As soon as you're only in your bra and underwear, he pauses for a minute, just touching your sides, your stomach, your hips, with delicate, light touches that make you shiver. You reach behind yourself to unclip your bra, and see his gaze fixate on your breasts as soon as they're exposed to him. He licks his lips a little and brings his mouth to your nipple, making you gasp loudly and fist at his platinum hair.

The way he bites at you is so experienced and you hate it, but at the same time you appreciate every second. You feel your hips move a little without your control, and one of his hands moves between your legs to rub at you a little more. You jerk a little and he moves his mouth off of your nipple, blowing on it to make it perk up just a little bit more. You take a shaky breath and bite your lip as he looks up at him, his face flushed with excitement. He brings his lips closer to your’s again, but doesn't kiss you yet.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” he questions seriously. You look him in the eye, seeing his genuine concern. “I want this to be perfect for you… I want to do this when you're absolutely ready.”

“I'm ready, Vic,” you tell him. “As long as it's you, I’m ready.” He can't help but smile a little and he kisses you, bringing his hand to pull your panties down. You lift your hips up to help him, and He didn't take his eyes off of your newly exposed skin as he dropped his panties off of his bed.

You loved his gaze on you. It didn't make you uncomfortable like you would think it would. Usually, lingering looks made your skin crawl, and you would quickly avert your attention. Usually lingering looks at you were predatory, they promised terror and morbid-excitement. Now that you think about it, usually lingering gazes came from Patrick, but you weren't about to bring that up to Vic. Unlike his (questionable) friends, Vic had a heart. He had the biggest conscience out of any of them, he thought the most calmly, he thought the most. He said so much through his eyes. What he couldn't find the words for he said so well through the way he looked at you.

He picked you up carefully, moving you back on the bed, kissing at your neck very gently while he started unbuckling his belt and pants. “I want to treat you like royalty,” he told you in a whisper. You hum. “When you told me about your dream… I knew I couldn’t wait any more. I knew I had to have you to myself, my Queen.” Vic’s self-control is lower than you’ve ever seen it. Just in the last few seconds, his hand fumble with his zipper and belt and he can’t seem to get them down fast enough. “I just… I love you.” It warms your heart to hear this and you suddenly realize:

You knew. You’ve always known.

He finally gets his pants and his boxers far enough down his hips that he’s able to pull himself out of his pants. You watch him, your mouth falling open just out of shock because of this whole situation. He sees your expression and pauses.

“Okay?”

“Fabulous…” you say softly. He smiles, just a little, and starts rubbing at himself a little, looking at you in thought.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” he asks. You blush.

“Yes… I do it a lot,” you admit. “I think about you a lot.”

His smile widens a little and he leans against you, kissing your jaw. “I was mostly asking to see if you’ve bled from touching yourself already, but that’s really nice to hear,” he tells you honestly. “I think about you when I touch myself too…”

“Oh,” you mumble, a little embarrassed. “I don’t know… about the other thing….”

He sat back a little, looking at you. “Do you want me to finger you first?” he asks, making you blush.

“You… you don’t have to ask, Vicky. Just do what feels right, I’ll tell you to stop if I want you to,” you tell him. He nods a little.

“I just want this to be perfect… you’re too perfect for me to mess this up,” he says, leaning down and kissing your hip. You gasp a bit, and he doesn’t say anything more, starting to touch at your lips with his index and middle finger, glancing up at you.

If Vic’s being honest, his first time wasn’t that great. The boys had talked him into it, he had been a little drunk, he hadn’t known what he was doing, the girl was obnoxiously loud, he had cum too quickly, she had tried to kiss him and he had kind of shoved her off, and he had left. He didn’t know why he had even told you that he’d had sex, he didn’t ever want to think about that again. That had been almost a year ago, and he had decided to wait for you ever since. But the one consequence was that now he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Patrick had tried to explain how things worked before he had been with the girl the first time, and Patrick (somehow) got a lot more action that he did, but he really didn’t want to listen to Patrick talk about his weird kinks. Henry had mentioned that girls liked a lot of attention, he said they practically demanded it. But you weren’t demanding anything. The only thing you had told him to do was do what he thought felt right… that was a vague demand, if he ever heard one.

He took a breath and pushed his middle finger in, to the second knuckle, and he heard you gasp. He looked up at you briefly, then back down. Everything around his finger was so hot. He started moving it in and out of you, and felt you moving against him, trying to get more of the feeling. He added his index finger and watched you bite your lip. You seemed to be enjoying this, at least, so he couldn’t be messing up too badly. He tried to remember what he knew about girls-- that Patrick or Henry hadn’t put weird twists on. He bent his fingers a little, to rub at the spot just above your entrance and your hand flew to your mouth, the other hand gripping the sheet.

“Good?”

“Uh-huh,” you agree breathlessly. He keeps on doing that, and something crosses his mind. It’s something that Patrick had mentioned once, which had sounded gross, but with you… you were so beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to please you….

He brought his tongue to your clit and then his whole mouth, sucking on it. He hears you whine in your throat, muffled by your hand still, and then he feels your hand on the back of his head, nails scratching gently against his scalp. You uncover your mouth to grip the sheet and let out a shaky breath. “Vic…” you whine. You like that, he can see. He keeps that up, enjoying the soft noises you’re making, enjoying the wetness of you around him. His tongue moves a little faster, and your hips grind against him, wanting that friction so badly. He’s humping the edge of his mattress a bit, he notices, and he brings his hand down to stroke himself while he works on you. He’s harder than he thought, and he moves his mouth back to groan quietly in his throat.

“Ugh… Y/N…” he breaths, continuing to finger you.

“I’m ready, Vic,” you tell him, taking his wrist. He looks up at you. “Please, I want you…”

He doesn’t hesitate to climb over you again, pulling his finger out of you and putting them in his mouth to clean them off without thinking. Then he kisses you, and you can taste yourself on his tongue, and you moan into his mouth. He pulls away and puts his forehead to yours, looking down between you as he starts pushing himself in. You gasp sharply and he freezes. You grab at his arm and he looks up at you, seeing your eyes closed tightly in pain, and he quickly kisses your cheek. He tries to think fast of what to do, grabbing a pillow and lifting up your hips to place it under you. He moves back a bit and tries to push into you from this new position. It’s easy, easier than he expects, and you gasp again, but this time your head falls back, and you squeeze his arm. You’re still getting used to the feeling, but you can feel his arms shaking.

“F-Fuck…” he hisses. When you look up at him, his eyes are closed tightly, and his mouth is open. You wiggle your hips to tell him to move, and he does. But he keeps it slow, gentle, knowing that you need it that way, for your own comfort and safety. It takes you a few minutes to get used to the feeling, and you can tell it’s driving him crazy, so you lean up and kiss him, humming and arching your back a little.

“Feels good, Vic. Weird, but good,” you tell him. He takes a breath. “Does it feel good?”

He just kind of grunts in response, adjusting his position and starting to move just slightly quicker. You’re about to take this as your only response, then he grunts again. “I… There aren’t words for how good this feels…” he tells you, from deep in his throat. “I’m trying so hard to be gentle, Y/N… but you feel so good, fuck…”

You blush a little, and suddenly his hand is between your legs again, his middle finger rubbing at your clit quickly. You let your head fall back again and you scratched your nails along his arms. “Vic…” you breathed, biting your lip to hold back a louder moan from falling past your lips. You feel yourself start tensing and your hands fall to your sides, gripping the sheets. “Vic, fuck that feels good…”

That’s what he wants to hear from you… and the way you’re contracting all around sends a groan out of his throat that projects louder than he meant it to. He quickly brings his hand up and bites at him palm, trying to keep himself from coming too soon, you need to come first. This is about you, this has to be perfect for you…

A whine escapes your lips and you close your eyes, your head rolling to the side. God you’re so beautiful, he thinks. So beautiful and so perfect and his….

You jerk up suddenly, grabbing his arms again and whining louder than you mean to, quickly hiding your face in his shoulder. “Vic,  _ fuck _ …” is all you can say as you continue to jerk against him. You’re so tight around him, and his hand and his cock are suddenly soaked.

“Jesus--” He has to pull out of you quickly so that he doesn’t cum inside of you, jerking himself off quickly and trying to catch what he can in his hand. You’re trying to catch your breath under him, and you see him finally start to relax, keeping his hand in place.

After a minute, he swears under his breath and looks around, getting off of the bed and grabbing a towel from his hamper, wiping his hand on it, until he’s satisfied that he’s clean, enough. Then he puts himself back in his pants and gets onto the bed next to you. You quickly touch his cheek and kiss him.

“I love you, Vic,” you tell him gently. He smiles, and nuzzles his face into your neck.

“I love you too,” he says. “My Queen… my everything.”


End file.
